


The Stalker

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: one-shot [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Crack Treated Seriously, Crazy, Crazy Harry, Crazy In Love, Dark Crack, Dementia, M/M, Out of Character, Read at Own Risk, Slash, Stalking, i'm going to hell for this shit, if you like my works - don't read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, if you like your soul.... don't read, if you want crack... read, it's my birthdate, my birthday gift to you all, whole different type of crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: Voldemort was finally close enough to find, capture and then kill Harry. He wasn't expecting what he found...





	The Stalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/gifts), [SowiloSlash8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SowiloSlash8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Killing Stalking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297357) by Koogi. 



**The Stalker**

* * *

Sunday, 31 July  2005

**_ LV's POV _ **

Voldemort entered the bedroom slowly. Harry had avoided him long enough. Only to freeze at what he found. Harry wasn’t in the place like he had thought. No, it was something way worse.

On the walls on every single corner layers and layers of pictures, portraits newspapers and letters surrounded the place. All about Voldemort. Voldemort even found this one from the orphanage back when the matron had decided to take a picture of them all to sell the idea of a good place.

Pictures of all sizes and time in no regular order were all over the place. His face, since a child, to his teenage era, to when his body started shaping… to even the last week when he was in the Knockturn Alley.

Harry had been following his steps.

Harry hadn’t just been following his steps. He was his complete stalker!

Voldemort glanced at the desk and saw a journal. He approached and opened it to see Parselscript. Not just Parselscript but a messy writing at that. Harry’s private journal. All about Voldemort’s life since his mother’s pregnancy until his last night’s meeting. Harry had it with dates and would add details as he found out…

“Bloody hell…”

Voldemort looked up and behind himself towards the Wizard himself. The 25-year-old rock on his boots was right there looking back deeply pale.

“To my defence it started with me trying to find out how to destroy you…”

Voldemort stepped forward, Harry didn’t step back, and overpowered the younger male.

**–TS–**

_**HJP’s POV** _

Harry stared at the ceiling filling with pictures of You Know Who. Okay… this had so not been in his plan when he had started to look up on how to defeat the Dark Lord…

Harry glanced at the Dark Wizard sleeping at his side. He was so not complaining though!

Hell!

Do you have any idea how hard it was to get even a glimpse of Voldemort’s naked chest? And now he could look all he wanted for seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. Decades. Centuries. Eternity.

“You will have to teach me how you got most of the pictures.” Harry raised an eyebrow when Voldemort looked back. “If you can get to me, anyone can.”

Harry hummed.

“Even if they can. They can’t destroy you. Not without killing me as your horcrux first.”

Voldemort huffed and pulled Harry over himself and into a kiss.

“The fact that you managed to find that out with your stalking leaves me astounded.”

Harry grinned down at the man.

“I lost plenty of friends when they thought that _this_ isn’t healthy.”

“It’s way beyond healthy. _This_ way passed the dementia line.”

“You still are here and not screaming for the hills.” Harry argued confused.

Why would’ve Voldemort?

“Because what better way of you to prove your love to me than this way?” Voldemort argued and Harry grinned back. “Although we have to move this to another place. Somewhere where no one but you and I can get into.”

Harry nodded eagerly. Voldemort leaned back on his back and let Harry inspect every single detail out of him. And inspect Harry did.

This was the best birthday gift that someone could have ever given him.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> written as my birthdate gift from myself to you all.... i don't even know what i'm doing (10 june)


End file.
